The Crying Dame!
"The Crying Dame!" is the episode 12b of the thrid season and the ninety-eighth episode of Wonder Pets!. Contentshide Plot Synopsis Cast Music Trivia References Errors Clips PlotEDIT The children give Lily an old singing toy from the attic to help her stop crying, but it quickly drives them crazy. SynopsisEDIT Lily has been crying nonstop for an hour for no reason, and the other siblings are not sure how to cheer her up. Rita and Lynn Sr. explain that babies cry for no reason, and that she'll eventually tire herself out soon. Suddenly, Lori remembers that she used to have a toy called Fenton the Feel-Better Fox, a singing animatronic fox. After some digging up in the attic, Lori finds Fenton. She presses Fenton's foot, and Fenton begins singing. The song manages to cheer up Lily, and she stops crying. However, as the siblings watch Lily play around with the toy with pleasure, Rita and Lynn Sr. are horrified to learn that the toy is out. The parents warn their kids that the toy will eventually drive them crazy, but the kids simply believe their parents are overreacting, and they (the kids) don't see what harm the toy could do. Unfortunately, Rita and Lynn Sr.'s suspicions were true, as Lily has started to make Fenton play the song nonstop, which drives everyone crazy. After three days, the siblings have had enough, and declare that they have to get rid of Fenton. The siblings hold a meeting, and Lincoln explains that Lily has Fenton no matter what she's doing. However, he explains that there's only one instance where Lily does not have Fenton: when she's getting a diaper change. He states that while Lily is getting her diaper changed, they'll use that distraction to take Fenton away. Later, as Luan changes Lily's diaper, the siblings manage to take Fenton away, out of the house, and tossed into the dumpster bin at Flip's Food & Fuel. After getting her diaper changed, the siblings commence the second phase of the plan: keep Lily from crying. The siblings attempt to keep Lily from crying by doing numerous activities with her, but she simply remains glum throughout all of them. After doing enough activities, Lily begins to fall asleep, and Lincoln concludes that if Lily can go to sleep normally, the plan would succeed. Lori places Lily in her crib, and she goes to sleep soundly. The next day, the siblings are all relieved that the annoyance is over, but when Luna brings Lily into the kitchen, she is extremely depressed. The siblings try to cheer Lily up by feeding her, playing with her blocks, and make a fort out of the sofa cushions, but none of them cheer her up. They eventually realize that Lily misses Fenton, and admit that even though they love the silence, they'd rather have Lily happy. The siblings check the dumpster where Fenton was tossed out, but Fenton is gone. They rush off to the junkyard, and manage to find Fenton, but it's too late, as the toy has gone through a trash compactor, destroying it in the process. As the siblings sadly head back home, they realize that Fenton's song had a pretty good hook, causing them to get the song stuck in their heads. This gives Lincoln an idea on how they can cheer up Lily. S2E25A The kids all dancing and singing They did it to make their baby sister happy. At home, the siblings place Lily in the living room, and Lincoln arrives, dressed up as Fenton. Luna begins singing the song while Lincoln dances to it, successfully cheering up Lily. When Lily wants them to sing the song again, Lincoln admits that they might have to sing the song for the rest of their lives, but at least Lily can be happy. As all the siblings begin to sing the song, Rita and Lynn Sr., arriving home, witness their kids singing Fenton's song, prompting them to put on earmuffs, and run away, screaming in terror. CastEDIT Collin Dean as Lincoln Catherine Taber as Lori Liliana Mumy as Leni Nika Futterman as Luna Cristina Pucelli as Luan Jessica DiCicco as Lynn / Lucy Grey Griffin as Lana / Lola / Lily Lara Jill Miller as Lisa Brian Stepanek as Lynn Sr. Jill Talley as Rita / Fenton Becky and Whitney have no lines in this episode. MusicEDIT ( ‣ ) Associated production music ( • ) Original music ( ◦ ) The Loud House music ‣ Summer Swing - Marc Durst of the sisters trying to cheer Lily up. TriviaEDIT This is the first episode where the title consists of two colors instead of just one. This episode reveals why Lucy's hair covers her eyes: when the siblings were babies, they all had a tendency to cry, but Lucy just silently stared at her parents, and the parents thought that if her bangs were to cover her eyes, she wouldn't be able to see them. However, Lucy states that she can still see through her hair, which petrifies her parents. Humorously, later on in the episode, there was another joke involving Lucy's eyes: when Lily pushed away Luan's balloon dinosaur, the balloon's eyes landed on Lucy's hair (hinting the location of her eyes), just before they pop. This episode, along with its sister episode "Anti-Social", aired on Black Friday, right after Thanksgiving. They premiered simultaneously on Nickelodeon, TeenNick, and the NickToons network, marking the first Loud House episode to premiere on three networks at once (and also the first time The Loud House has aired on TeenNick). This episode, along with its said partner, served as a lead-in to the premiere of Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie. On the newspapers Rita and Lynn Sr. were reading, three of the articles were titled "King Breaks Silence", "Murphy Loses Keys", and "Savino Escapes Custody". The music that plays on the title card is a rock variant of Fenton's song. At the beginning, Lisa mentions that Lily's caterwauling is unbearable. Caterwauling is a shrill howl or wailing type of noise, particularly towards cats. In the Latin American dub of the series, this episode premiered with its sister episode. Fenton's song is sung a scathing sixteen times throughout the episode. The first thirteen times were sung by Fenton itself, while the last three times were sung by the Loud kids. ReferencesEDIT The Crying Dame - The title of this episode is a parody of the 1992 film The Crying Game. Arthur - In Lola's room, there is a toy that resembles Woogles, a collectible item that was featured in the episode "Arthur Rides the Bandwagon". Sid the Science Kid - There is also a toy that resembles the main character of this show. Fennec fox - The name "Fenton" is a pun on the name of this breed of fox. ErrorsEDIT On the title card, Lily has three toes instead four. When Lily is hugging Fenton in the attic, she has eyebrows, which she doesn't usually have. This also happens when she cries at the beginning and it happens again when Lily is sad. This is the sixth time this error has occurred, the first five were "Changing the Baby", "Baby Steps", "Yes Man", "No Laughing Matter", "Mall of Duty", and "Tricked!". There are numerous instances of detached eyelashes: Lily's are disconnected when she is crying at the beginning, when she is teething on a book with Fenton on the projector screen, and when she droops her head on her high chair. Whitney's are disconnected when she's leaving. When Lily is looking sad while Luna is jamming, Luna's are disconnected. When Lori is driving her siblings back from the city dump, the shift lever is in Park. When Lori pulls out Fenton from the box in the attic, she presses the toy's button almost immediately. It shouldn't be playing the song, because the batteries would have been corroded by then, since it's been there for almost seventeen years. Fenton plays the song nonstop when the button isn't even pushed. Toys usually don't do this, unless it's possibly broken. Besides, the batteries would've run out of juice, since it went on for three days. It is mentioned that Lily has Fenton with her during baths. Since Fenton is an electric toy, it should have shorted out, and stopped functioning. It is possible that Fenton is water-proof. Hair error I think that pan has a broken reflection. S2E25A Leni blows bubbles for Lily Lily with two sets of eyelashes. When Lori looked at her reflection to see where Leni cut her hair, it is shown that she cut off the center portion of her hair, but when viewed from the front, the hair that Leni cut off is still on Lori. When Lori's baby picture is seen, her eyelashes are disconnected from her eyes. When Lily is looking glum after Fenton is taken away, she has two eyelashes instead of three during the montage of the sisters doing various activities with her. When the kids are running through the dump, Luna's bracelets on her right arm are missing. Fenton is missing his microphone when he gets dropped into the trash compactor. It could be possible it fell off beforehand. Before Luna starts singing Fenton's song when Lincoln is dressed as Fenton, his shirt is white. As Lincoln starts dancing, his shirt is orange. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes focusing on Ming Ming Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Undercover Angelica